Protector
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Sesshomaru protects now protects Crystal, a sweet and shy dark red haired human female, who's unknown power is a threat. Will he fall in love with her in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Please review.

Check out the story: Finding Our Destinies by Amynic.

* * *

_A little girl, named Crystal Uzumaki born into this cold, dark, and evil world. Her beauty is so luminous, it shone through the darkness, but even more luminous than her beauty, her voice only that of a weeping baby at the time, rang through all the dominion of the world._

_So beautiful that her voice that angels and demons sought her out so that she may become their property. So they might bind her pure heart to them and become invincible, as the legendary stories spoke of._

_Her hair is really dark red hair and long._

_A high priest told her parents of such things and deeply upset they were to find their small newborn the target of such savage beasts, wasted time to find her a suitable guardian whose strength far suppassed those that wants her._

_A dog demon, whose power many mortals and immortals feared, even his name could send one of the most bravest creatures to their knees._

_Sesshomaru, a name meaning the destruction of life, reknowned in all 3 worlds, a name respected and feared._

_Ryu and Kimi Uzumaki, the baby's parents, knew of the risks when they called him but so stricken with grief and fear they had no care for their own lives just the life they had brought into the world._

_Made a deal with Sesshomaru, promising to give him their souls in return for their daughter's safety until the day she turned into a young adult._

_The deal will be nullified and Sesshomaru could go back to his world with their souls._

_Now a dog demon loves nothing more than the sweet smell of a agony human._

_Sesshomaru agreed having no remorse in his whole life he was glad to accept such a deal._

_One day he might fall in love with a sweet and kind mortal girl._

* * *

"Are you sure about this Lord Sesshomaru? I'm sure Inu no Taisho could arrange a meeting with, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and have one of his servants to watch over the human girl. After all, it is their job to watch over the humans."

Sesshomaru glanced at his servant, Ryura, a dragon demon who had served him for the past few centuries. He was loyal, and wasn't afraid to speak his mind, which probably why he kept him around.

"I don't believe it's bad as you think. Those weak mortals promised me their souls, something I haven't been given freely since the feudal world," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well you already have many duties as the Prince of the Western Lands, you should be thinking of ways to add to our territory, or succeeding your father not babysitting some mortal girl." Ryura said.

Sesshomaru laughed evilly a little, "It's only for 18 years, and my father is not planning on giving up the throne anytime soon. As far as I'm concerned my half brothers can fight for it, I have no interest."

Ryura frowned, "The people here are hoping for you to become ruler, they want you to rule. I want you to rule. We know you'll be the best ruler has ever seen, you will expand borders, and create a new kingdom."

Sesshomaru sighed, "Such thinking results in wars Ryura, be sure not to speak too much about it. The Western side is becoming weaker as it is, we don't need another war to weaken it more and have more enemies come in."

A long silence came in, Ryura knew Sesshomaru has the prospective to lead the Kingdom of the Western land into new, greater era.

He and alot of others knew that all Sesshomaru needed was a motivation to step up to the throne. As to what that motive was, he did not know.

"Don't be so despair, I'm sure Inuyasha will be the ruler. He is the youngest and a half demon after all." Sesshomaru said, a little mad.

Sesshomaru stopped thinking to look at Ryura in curious. Even though Inuyasha was indeed a half demon, he rarely any qualities that could make him act like a human. Human qualities in any realm except the human one, was looked down upon.

Humans were creatures that were created with the sole idea of making a race dedicated to serving the demons. After a few years though, they became aware of the power they could possess, they found out they had no need demons in their daily lives. As a result, humans have been scorned ever since, with their love, greed, and hate. Humans were a mistake.

Even though Ryura possessed such qualities, Sesshomaru excused him, as he was an important asset to his daily duties.

As if knowing what Sesshomaru was thinking of, Ryura bowed, "Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at him for a while, "I've told you countless times not to bow to me. I don't care about your human traits, just so long as you serve me efficiently."

Ryura nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru stood to his feet, "I am going to the modern world to see for myself this little human girl that has caused so much trouble."

Ryura nodded, shaking away his uneasiness, he didn't want to press Lord Sesshomaru's patience any further than usual.

Without another word, Sesshomaru opened a portal to the modern era and stepped in, dissappearing from Ryura's sight.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on top of the Hokage building, overlooking a the houses and streets. It wouldn't be long looking for the little girl because he can easily smell her out, who was probably a 1 year old.

He hasn't seen her since she was born, cradled her mother in one of the rooms of the hospital. He remembered her red eyes, really dark red hair, and pale skin, so alarmed and fascinating against her small face.

For some reason he could not figure out, he felt as if he knew this young girl from somewhere, but he knew such a thing wasn't possible.

He jumped off the Hokage building, floating to the ground while he is changing clothes (his outfit in Inuyasha but no armor).

As soon as he was on the ground, alot of scents came to his nose, most of them were perceptible, such as food, animals, humans, even blood, others easy to tell.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the memory of the little girl and the mother's scents. Only seconds after he closed his eyes, he smelled them a few blocks away from where he stand.

He began walking to where the scents were, ignoring the stares he was getting from the humans, he continued his mind on there scents.

He came to a house, not hesitating, he walked up the black screen door, and knocked.

After a few moments, a women with pale skin,cherry red hair, and purple glasses, possibly in her early 20's, slided the door open with cheer expression, she was dress in a orange kimono with blue trimmings with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Immediately, when she saw it wasn't who she was expecting she tilted her head in curiousity.

"Yes?" she asked softly, her eyes stared on his own.

He smirked, little amused by the way she looks into his eyes. His eyes were golden yellow, as if his eyes were the real sun.

"Are you Kimi Uzumaki?" Sesshomaru asked, his smiled wavering.

She blushed furiously, "Yes, but what does a guy like you wants with me?"

"Is your husband Ryu home?" he asked.

Her blush drained quickly, and was replaced by guilt, Sesshomaru could easily see and smell it as it surrounded into the air arround her.

"Oh, yes come in." Kimi said stepping aside.

"Are you one of his childhood friends or someone from the village?" she stammered.

He shook his head, stepping into the house and almost immediately seeing the baby girl whose was playing with her blocks. He quietly walked over to and knelt beside her.

She stopped playing with her blocks to turn to Sesshomaru, with curious and caution.

"We'll , i'll um go get my husband." Kimi said nervously, before going to the other room.

Sesshomaru ignored her, and looked at the baby girl whose face dramatically changed into a laughig smile. She reached towards him. He leant towards her, not expectinng her to grab his long white hair and pull on it.

He gathered the baby into his arms, just as her parents walked into the room. He ignored them and continued to tug his hair away from the little girl's grip.

Just then a man with light red hairin his early 20's came in wearing a black kimono with red trimmings with the Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"Excuse me, why did you came here? Please put our little girl, Crystal, down." Ryu said, in a serious voice.

Sesshomaru threw a death stare at the 2 before turning back to the baby, looked at her seriously.

"Your name is Crystal?" Sesshomaru asked.

The baby giggled happily.

"I will not ask you again. Who are you?" Ryu said, his tone becoming firmer.

Sesshomaru turned to the little girl's parents, "It looks like Crystal remembers me and she's only a baby."

Recognition sparked in the parent's eyes like fire, but they hid it, possibly only half believing that the young demon was the powerful dog demon they pleaded for help.

Ryu stepped forward cautiously, "Leave now, demon or my wife will came the police force."

He sighed, he never had come in contact with weak minded humans than this couple. He didn't want to explain it to them, but it appeared he had to.

"I'm Sesshomaru, the dog demon you asked to protect your child." he said.

He sensed fear in the atmosphere around the Uzumaki couple, Ryu was trying to hide it, Kimi stayed glued to the spot she was in.

Ryu stretched his hands out for Sesshomaru to hand him Crystal.

"I don't get a greeting after what I've done for you two?" Sesshomaru said.

"No, we were just shocked, we didn't know you were ...this kind of demon." Kimi said.

Sesshomaru glanced at Ryu.

"Sorry for our rudeness, Lord Sesshomaru." Ryu said.

"You are forgiven, I want you two to remember me." Sesshomaru said, as he handed Crystal to her father.

Ryu and Kimi nodded their heads quickly.

"I'll visit sometimes to check up on her." Sesshomaru said, walking towards the screen doors.

He glanced an evil glare at the 2, "Don't try leaving either or I will find you." he said as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

The End of Chapter 1.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please review.

* * *

Crystal's POV.

Something fiery, but warm and inviting, like the ones from the ancient stories. That's what her dreams felt like. Most of them were reoccurring, but they were never continuous. She'd only had the dream of poisonous fire once every few months, but lately the dreams have been happening very frequently.

At first, she was really frightened but then she noticed that the poisonous fire was comforting. It was not hurting her.

1 night though, a figure was standing in the poisonous fire, it was tall and menacing looking. But it did not approach her.

"Crystal." the figured said.

Fear consumed her body instantly.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Crystal whispered softly, stuttering.

"I'm coming for you." It spoke. "Wait for me."

Torn between the urge start screaming or pinch herself awake, she saw the figure in the fire with her glasses covered eyes, fixing them a little. Trying to see it's face but the fire was too lively and thick.

"Um... who... are you..." she shyly asked.

The flames wavered.

"Crystal, you will soon find out." It replied.

Crystal frowned in confusion, "What do you mean? May I please... see your face?" she asked, looking away shyly.

A deep, cold silence was now in the air, making Crystal a little uncomfortable.

"If you see my face you might die." It said. "It's not worth it."

Her heart started beating rapidly with fear again. Even though she was scared and extremely shy, she still stood her ground, she was curious to see the life form that always visited her dreams.

"If I... die." she slowly looked back at the flames. "It would be... worth it... just to see you." she smiled a little, lightly blushing.

There was a long silence after that, then she looked down disappointed, thinking that he must have left. All of a sudden the fire turned from orange to green, the poison becoming stronger still not affecting her. The figure was no longer behind the flames.

With a heavy heart, she slowly turned around, jumping in surprise when she bumped into someone. She knew it had to be the life form. She started to look up hesitantly, meeting a pair of golden yellow eyes with slit pupils, almost similar to the warm embers of the fire she always sees in her dreams. It was a man or a creature, because he wasn't human.

He had white long hair that almost reached his feet with short bangs. He was frail looking, but she could also that he was a little built and slender young man. He had fair skin with pointy ears. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, 2 red stripes on each of his cheeks, magenta stripes on his eyelids. There appeared to be 3 stripes on each of his arms. He was wearing a mostly white but red kimono with black and grey armor, sashes, 2 swords, and also wearing ankle high black boots.

At a sudden movement behind him, she now seems to notice that he is wearing a white fluffy thing on his right shoulder. She gasped in awe and a little bit of fear. Never had she seen such a handsome creature.

Her hands were now together near her chest. "Um... you are." she whispered shyly, looking to the side.

He only smirked, lifting his left arm placing his hand on her forehead, making her furiously blush. Then he gently pushed her so that her body fell backwards.

With a start, she sat up in her bed and grabbed her orange glasses from a nightstand left of her then put them on, looking frantically around the room for the handsome fluffy creature. Realizing the creature was only just in her dream, she calmed down, looking out of her window. Wearing a light blue nightgown with lavender flowers, her really dark red hair which was close to black that reached her ankles that was tied up in a low ponytail.

For some reason, she couldn't explain it, a rather strong urge made her go over to her window, looking around at the Uzumaki clan compound that is in the peaceful and silent Konoha village. It was strange because, she felt a pull in the center of her chest, as if something was calling to her. That's when she saw it, a figure jumping off of a roof of a nearby building, so gracefully she would have thought he was an animal. Before he could touch the ground she was white fluffy thing on him like a puffy cloud.

She stared engrossed as he flew up into the sky, stopping to turn around from what seemed to look at her. Suddenly, she found the feeling in her legs and without a second thought she raced out of her room. Quietly, she made her way down down the steps past her parents room, then out the front door. She looked up into the night sky, frantically searching for him, the beautiful creature that reveal itself to her. She ran to the edge of their yard still looking around and not finding him.

Disappointed, she made her back to the floor, she stopped now surprised to see black boots not too far from where she was standing. Her heart churned in happiness as she slowly looked into the creature's golden yellow eyes. He smirked at her in amusement.

"I believe this is our first meeting that you will remember, as I haven't seen you since you were an infant. I meant to visit you more, but it's been very busy where I'm from."

Crystal, staring shyly but fascinated at him, "Um... are you from... a good place..." she whispered quietly.

He flipped some of his hair from the right side of his face, looking at her confused for a second before he made a emotionless face. "Quite the contrary, human. I'm from the Western side of the Demon World." he said, annoyed.

Crystal stared in rising fear, opening her mouth to say, "Are you... a demon?" she whispered shyly, looking at the floor with her hands together, close to her chest.

He took a step towards her, "A mere demon is such a low creature." he replied, stopping a few inches in front of her.

Crystal stared shyly up at him, unable to move herself away from him. "Then... what are... you..." she whispered, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"I am the Lord of the Western side." he replied, bringing his left hand to the right side of her face.

She trembled as he traced his index finger over her cheek bones, pressing his thump against her lips.

"So... these are the lips that have made my kind go insane?" he scorned. "I've seen lips much better than yours. Tell me, how well do you sing?"

Hurt at what he had said, tears welled up in her eyes. "That's... so mean." she sniffled. "Wh-who a-are y-you?" she quietly stuttered.

He removed his hand from her face, still looked emotionless at her, but he was amused at her sudden crying.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Crystal." he replied, calmly.

She sadly looked away from him, "Um... how did you know... my name?"

"A very long story, human. You will soon know everything in due time."

He held up his left hand again when she tried to work up the courage to ask him another question. "Crystal, I'm sure you have many questions to ask me, before you do, ask your parents. Their hiding something from you."

Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of her parents. This demon not only knew her, but her parents as well?

He looked at her in the eyes, she looked away from his gaze, blushing lightly.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you. Are you almost 18 years old?" he asked.

She nodded softly.

He lifted her chin with his left hand, "You are beautiful as they said you would be... Sing for me." he demanded.

She was scared what he might do if she 'no' to him, but she was really shy at everything including singing, her mouth trembled as she opened it. She was going to sing an old lullaby her mother sung to her when she had nightmares or when she was sad.

As Crystal sang, Sesshomaru's hand slipped from her face, and she noticed that the emotionless, in his eyes disappeared in exchange for annoyance. He moved away from her as if she was deadly and his enemy.

"Stop." he said.

She still continued until he cut off her.

"Stop!" he growled.

Terrified at what he did, she stopped singing, looking at him with teary eyes and whimpered.

With a sneer, Sesshomaru pushed off from the ground and into the night sky. He disappeared before she could even blink.

_"Did I do something wrong?" she thought._

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please review.


End file.
